


Territory

by Bloomfield38



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomfield38/pseuds/Bloomfield38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wonders into Arthur's territory. Which is strictly forbidden unless you have Arthur's permission. Merlin must face whatever consequence Arthur deems necessary to be released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really devastated! So this got deleted and I have to rewrite it so it's going to be in little parts instead of a one-shot like I originally planned. I don't like it as much as the original but I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I had to write it again.  
> Also I think this is dub!con but it could also be non-con if somebody could let me know what they think? That'd be great.

Merlin wondered the forest like he always did when he wanted to get away. He came so often he knew he could walk the entire forest blindfolded and not get lost so when he finds a part of the forest he's never even seen before he must explore it.

It was spring time and flowers were blooming, it had just rained so it smelled amazing and the birds and animals were out. The forest was alive with activity just the way he liked it.

This was the only place he truly felt at peace anymore. There was no one around to glare judgmentally at him.  Just because he was the only gay boy in town, well the only out one because there were some boys who he had gone to school with who certainly fit the bill and even older married men who he was 90% sure were gay, but kept it as their darkest secret because of how superstitious their town was. It was probably better that way even though they would be miserable hiding. There was a crazy old woman who lived on the edge of the town and who everyone tried to avoid but it was really hard to, she would pop up out of no where like magic and people were too afraid to just blow her off because they thought she would put a curse on them. Even Merlin tried to hide from her but it was no use and she would ramble on to him about how one day she would burn him at the pyre for witch craft which made no sense but still gave him the chills when he thought about it. If anyone should be accused of witch craft it should be her!

Even with it being the 21st century and all they still didn't like 'strange things' and in Merlin's opinion and well any sane person's really it was completely okay to like boys the way he was 'supposed' to like girls.

He supposed it didn't help that Camelot was made up of only around 200 people and what ever the elders said was to be believed and one of those things was don't ever go into the forest because strange things have happened in it.  In school it was drilled into them and even now at 19 years he was still being told not to go in the forest. Well it was probably because he kept doing it so people kept telling him not to. Now some of the really crazy people thought the forest had made him gay. So of course when any of the other boys made fun of him or threatened him he would threaten them right back. He would tell them he would knock them out and drag them into the forest and when they woke up they would be gay and they would be so gay they wouldn't ever be able to get a hard on for a girl again. That made them leave him alone but it still didn't stop the glaring.

His thoughts came back to the pyre and burning alive, she was just crazy there's no way she would pull it off but if she did, no! He wouldn't, he would leave the town behind soon and start a new life somewhere else. His mother had pasted away the year before and there was nothing this town had left to offer. The only reason he was still hear was so he could visit his mother but he knew she wanted him to leave Camelot eventually so he would within the next year.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin thought this part of the forest was particularly beautiful the ground looked untouched and the rays of the sun snuck in through the gaps in the branches and leaves. The only thing that seemed strange to Merlin was there was no chirping birds, soft animal noises even the wind seemed to avoid this area as the leaves didn't rust. 

Before Merlin knew it the sun was setting and he was a little bit lost. The silence was becoming eerie and he couldn't help but freak out just a tiny bit. And of course it could get worse he could hear soft footsteps, of either a small animal (which there didn't seem to be any of in this part of the forest) or a skilled hunter. He wanted it to be a small animal. The footsteps stopped and he sighed in relief just some little animal grazing and then he turned around and all he could make out was a large figure and least twice his size and also probably twice his strength, silhouetted in the sun. The figure growled a deep low rumble, which Merlin swore he could feel. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm. Well... I uh.... I'm just a tinsy bit lost and I was just going home now. Bye!" He waved and headed in the other direction when the stranger appeared in front of him. 

"I don't think so little bird." He could see the man's face now. He was handsome, with his lopsided grin which was making Merlin want to melt and run in terror at the same time. He had golden hair and ocean blue eyes, basically Merlin's dream boy or man. 

"I really was just going home." He turned again but the stranger grabbed his arm this time. 

"Where are you going little bird? Come. Follow me." Merlin struggled a bit "Really, follow me little bird. You don't want to see me angry let's do this the easy way Merlin."

"Wait! How do you know my name?"

The stranger realized he has slipped up but grinned wickedly anyway

"Come on, come with me." and Merlin did because he couldn't outrun this man and he didn't know where he was so he didn't know of any good place to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

After walking for 10 minutes Merlin couldn't hold back any longer and questions just spewed from his mouth like vomit. 

"How do you know my name? Who are you? You don't live in town do you? 'Cause I've never seen you before. I would remember you!" Merlin blushed when he realized he had said that bit out loud. "Where are we going? I really should be going home cause my ma will worry and then the whole town will come looking for me and well we don't really want that to happen right? So, I'll just be on my way, good day to you sir."

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere." 

"How do you know my name! At least answer me that!"

"I watch you."

"Like, like all the time or just today, just now."

Arthur chuckled "All the time, which is why I know you're mother won't come looking for you, which I'm sorry about by the way and I also know that lunatic town wouldn't come in this forest if the whole town was ablaze and that was the only way to save themselves." 

"I.. Ugh"

"Shh, little bird, come on we are almost there."

They walked for another 20 minutes which in Merlin's opinion was not being 'almost there' but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to anger the stranger any more than he probably already had. 

"Tell me your name. Please." 

"No."

"Come on why not? I deserve to know!" Merlin pouted 

"NO!" He roared "You do not deserve anything! You can't come into my territory and make demands!"

"You're territory! What! Who says? You don't own the forest!" Now Merlin had really done it. 

"Yes. It is my territory! Did you notice how no animals come here? BECAUSE IT'S MINE! I have marked it so you should have known better then to come in here." The stranger was now holding Merlin's collar and was right up in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"You..."

The stranger cut him off. "ENOUGH! The penalty for coming into my territory without my permission is death! Now go in there." 

Merlin realize they had stopped only a couple of feet away from a cave entrance. 

"What if there's a bear in there? Or, or something else? It might eat me!"

"GO!" 

Merlin went it was no use, he was going to die and anything a bear could do probably wasn't as bad as what that man could do. He was quite gorgeous though and while they had been walking Merlin had taken the time to admire his plump ass. 

When Merlin entered the cave he was surprised. There was furniture and even a kitchen type thing. A king bed which looked much soft than his own. The cave had lights in it. So it had electricity? Was it magic? He wouldn't worry about that now. 

"Well? What do you think?"

"There's no bear! You're not going to kill me?"

"No, of course not! I have other plans!" and the stranger smiled that wicked smile. 

What had Merlin gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now it's time for the porn part.

"Take off your clothes, little bird."

"What! No way!"

"You can call me Arthur. Now strip!"

"Arthur." Merlin said, testing it. He liked it.

"Yes, now come on _Mer_ lin. Strip! I won't ask again!"

Even if this wasn't the way Merlin imagined losing his virginity he didn't seem to be scared. Even if the strang... Arthur looked scary Merlin felt strangely comfortable in his presence.

"While I'm still young!"

Well, if that's how you want it! I can play games too Merlin thought. He started stripping slowly, starting with his socks and scarf. He unbuttoned his shirt while staring into Arthur's eyes. He could see his pupils blown wide with lust. Merlin then took off his pants and shimmed out of his underwear and could do nothing to hide his growing arousal. 

"That's a good little bird. Turn for me."

Merlin did. He cock growing even harder.

"You like this don't you?" With that Arthur grabbed his cock and Merlin moaned. He gave it a couple of quick strokes and demanded Merlin get on the bed which Merlin was only too happy to comply with.

Once he was lying on the bed Arthur did something Merlin did not expect. Arthur practically swallowed Merlin's cock and started bobbing up and down on it. Arthur expertly licked the swollen head and played with his balls and in what seemed less than 2 minutes Merlin was coming down Arthur's throat.


End file.
